1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an expansion card module, and more particularly, to an expansion card module adapted for being assembled to a board.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer host is often equipped with boards required for executing fundamental functions. In addition, a user may further provide additional boards as desired for achieving improved utility of the computer host. For example, in case the computer host does not have a built-in wireless network card or a built-in TV card, the user may select to additionally install a wireless network card or a TV card to the computer host, for accessing a wireless network or viewing TV programs.
Further, the board, e.g., the wireless network card or the TV card, may be provided with an expansion card. The board includes a connector and a fixing unit, while the expansion card is fixed between the connector and the fixing unit. Specifically, when the expansion card is plugged in the connector, it can be stably secured to the connecter with the facilitation of the fixing unit. It should be noted that expansion cards are often categorized into two kinds, i.e., full-size expansion card and half-size expansion card. Accordingly, slots and fixing units of boards are also correspondingly and adaptively arranged, for effectively fixing the full-size expansion card and the half-size expansion card thereto.